


Matted Hair Day

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, High School, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Her right arm was broken.





	Matted Hair Day

Jihyo held up the mirror with her left hand, pouting. It was a complete mess--looks like she just woke up (because she did). Unfortunately, her arm was in a sling.

Upon arriving to school, her friend Junhong spotted her, laughing profusely while pointing. "Did you get struck by lightning?"

"No..." she pouted.

"Here." Junhong pulled a brush from his backpack and began to comb through her hair. "There! Looks smooth and shiny~"

"Thanks, but umm... why are you carrying a hairbrush?

Junhong scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. "I like to sing in front of the mirror."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written for awhile but never posted. Anyway, thanks to my friend for the prompt!  
> Which was Zelo brushing Jihyo's hair haha.


End file.
